lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lalaloopsy Middle School Tales
Characters *Teddy Honey Pots *Sunny Side Up *Peanut Big Top *Mango Tiki Wiki *Bubbles Smack n Pop *Crumbs Sugar Cookie *Pete R. Canfly *Sir Battlescarred *Forest Evergreen This story is based on myself. I go to Newhart Middle School, and this what happened to my school year so far. I hope you enjoy:) Peanut's Story Hello, I'm Peanut, and this year is going to be big, because I'm in 6th grade. Today was my first day, and I was a bit nervous at first, but now I'm used to it. When I got to my first class, the first person I saw was Teddy, so I sat by her. We were both very excited, and then our teacher told us to talk to a person we knew or haven't met before, so I wanted to talk to Teddy, but then our teacher changed her mind and she told us to talk to the person next to us. Well, Teddy was next to me and I wanted to talk to her, but then Sunny came up to Teddy and said she wanted to talk to her, and Teddy said "Okay", and then I saw Bubbles, who asked me if she wanted to be my partner. I was going to choose her, but it was too late. She chose cCrumbs because she thinks Bubbles is her best friend when she actually isn't. I had to be partners with Sir, because he he asked me to be his partner, and I agreed. Then, at break, I was eating my snack, and then at lunch, I was looking for Teddy, until I saw her with Sunny. Sunny was braiding her hair and then Teddy told her to turn around, and then she was braiding my hair, too! Then I turned around to her and promised to give her something the next day. Over the past years, Sunny was a bully and she stole Teddy away from me. In the end of the school year, I don't think I had a good year or a bad year so far, but it was somewhere in the middle. Teddy's Story Hi, I'm Teddy. This school year is new to me, because it's my first year here. When I heard the bell ring, I was so excited for my first class. When I opened the door, I saw Peanut and an old friend of mine: Bubbles. I both sat by them because I was happy to see them again. It was partner time, so I was going to choose Bubbles or Peanut until Sunny asked me to be partners, so I thought, "Sure, why not?" She told me all about her vacation at the farm, which was really boring. At lunch, I was looking for Bubbles and Peanut, but they weren't there, until Sunny came up to me and asked me if she wanted to be my friend. I said yes because she seemed very nice she was wearing a black jacket and wore her hair in a braid. She told me to turn around so I did, and she was braiding mine. And then, she said she saw Peanut, so I called her name and then she came. Over the past years, Sunny was a bully. Mango, Bubbles, Sunny, and I were playing a game. Bubbles said she won but Sunny got mad and said a bad word in front of her face. So, we didn't let her play with us anymore because of that. This school year was half and half, but it was okay. Mango's Story Hi, I'm Mango, and this is the story about my school year. I wasn't here the first day because I went shopping. I forgot to buy some school supplies, and I wanted to find some good school clothes, so that might give me a good excuse to be absent on the first day. When it was the second day of school, I heard the bell ring. I opened the door, and everyone was staring at me. I felt weird when they did that when it was time for math class. Bubbles came up to me and told me that she was happy to see me. I felt so happy to see her again, too. The next day, I made cute animal pictures for my friends, which were Bubbles, Teddy Peanut, and Sunny. They all liked them so far, which made me happy. Peanut stopped being friends with us because of Sunny, who used to be a bully when we were young. I forgot to mention Forest has a crush on me. When he asked me if I could be his girlfriend I thought to myself, "Oh, ew, gross! There's no way I'll be this boy's girlfriend." So, I told him "Um, no thanks," and walked away. Anyway, Sunny plays CBFD, which, for those of you who don't know, is a game that came in 2001 for Nintendo64, and that game was really bad. On the last day of school, we made ice cream, which was really good. At 6th period, Peanut came to me and gave me a blue flower and yellow Nerds. She's so kind and sweet. This school year was good so far and, uh, that's it. Bubbles' Story Hi, I'm Bubbles, and this is my story. It all started at my new middle school. when I came in the room, I saw Teddy and some other random girl. Teddy looked the same over the past years. She wore a dress with bunnies on them and wore her hair in pigtails. I told her if she wanted to be partners with me until sunny came up and asked Teddy if she wanted to be partners, and she said, "Sure, why not?" Then Crumbs came up to me and asked me if I wanted to be her partner, so I agreed to, although I'm a little unsure about her, since we've never met before. I was nothing like her. While her hair was a little messy and in a ponytail, my hair was down all nice and neat. I was also wearing black mascara. One time, Forest said I looked creepy with makeup but I turned my back and walked away. The next day, I was eating Cheetos in the morning with my freinds. Mango was a very tall girl with short curly hair and wearing a purple shirt she wears every day. The next day after that, something bad happened! We were playing a game until I won. Sunny was so mad that she cursed right in my face. We realized we made a mistake becoming her friend and asked her to go away. On the last day of school, we made ice cream. It was so good, that I took the recipe home. That's my story. Category:Stories